


Следствие ведет Айда Рико

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В летнем лагере произошло преступление. У Тайги нет алиби</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следствие ведет Айда Рико

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на OTP Wars 2.0 для команды аокаги

Входная дверь открылась бесшумно, и Тайга порадовался, что предусмотрительно смазал петли в день приезда в тренировочный лагерь. Не то чтобы Тайга думал тогда о далеко идущих последствиях, просто чертова дверь скрипела так, что хотелось отрезать себе уши. А в итоге все сложилось весьма удачно.

Скорей всего, в домике уже никого не было — после завтрака намечался тренировочный матч с Тоо, но перестраховаться все же не мешало. Разведать обстановку, забраться в свою постель и сочинить достоверную легенду, прежде чем все вернутся. Тайга не обманывался — тренер не простит его за то, что не пришел. Но, возможно, если ее разжалобить, смерть хотя бы не будет такой мучительной…

— Кагами-кун! Ну наконец-то! Вот ты-то мне и нужен.

Стоящая посреди общей комнаты тренер со скрещенными на груди руками выглядела так же жутко, как ее отец, угрожавший им пистолетом. А тот факт, что пистолета у нее при этом не было, вообще пугал до усрачки.

— Ты слишком громко дышишь, крадущийся тигр, — выглянул из-за ее плеча Изуки. Остальные сейриновцы тоже были здесь, и это точно не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Я только с пробежки, — сказал Тайга, прежде чем вспомнил, что собирался изображать отравление.

— И как зовут твою пробежку? — улыбнулся Киеши.

— Теппей, сейчас не время для дурацких шуток, — строго сказала тренер, стукнув его по плечу пухлым блокнотом. — Кагами-кун, что ты делал между половиной десятого вечера и восемью утра?

***  
— А может, обойдемся без всего этого? — Тайга подергал привязанные к спинке кровати запястья. Бесполезно — узлы были сделаны на совесть.

— Если зассал, так и скажи, — оскалился Аомине, закончив привязывать его ногу. — Не слишком туго?

Туго не было, а вот неловко — очень даже. Но не признаваться же в этом самодовольному ублюдку.

— Я не зассал, просто ты больной извращенец, — Тайга попытался пнуть его свободной ногой, но Аомине перехватил ее и лизнул пятку. Тайгу подбросило на кровати.

— Завтра я позволю тебе абсолютно все, — напомнил Аомине, взявшись за последний узел. — Вот тогда и посмотрим, кто из нас больной извращенец.

— Заткнись и займись уже делом, — пробормотал Тайга, чувствуя, как предательский румянец перекидывается со щек на шею. Слишком много всякого он хотел попробовать с Аомине.

— Не терпится, да, Кагами? — Аомине задумчиво изучал повязку на глаза. — Не волнуйся, скоро все будет.

— Не надо, — замотал головой Тайга. И чтобы тот снова не обозвал сыклом, добавил: — Хочу тебя видеть.

— Хорошо, оставим ее и кляп для следующего раза, — хмыкнул Аомине.

И тут же пресек праведные возмущения Тайги поцелуем.

***  
— Кагами-кун, ты еще с нами?

— Простите, я задумался, — пробормотал Тайга, лихорадочно соображая, как выкрутиться.

— Это похвально, — тренер достала из кармана ручку и открыла блокнот. — Но сначала ответь на вопрос.

Не то чтобы Тайга не мог ответить. Просто сильно сомневался, что тренер готова принять правду. Поэтому ответ «лежал привязанным к кровати с членом Аомине во рту и вибратором в заднице» точно не годился.

— Занимался.

— Чем?

— Уроками. Учился в смысле.

— Кагами, хватит дурака валять! — вскочил со стула Хьюга.

Пожалуй, предыдущий вариант ответа показался бы им более правдоподобным.

— Но я серьезно!

— Хм, допустим, — приподняла бровь тренер. — Кто может подтвердить твои слова? Тебя же видел кто-нибудь?

— Учебник?

— Давай сюда свой учебник, и будем считать, что я тебе верю.

Даже гениальные планы иногда прокалываются на мелочах. Сгонять по-быстрому в Токио, захватить первый попавшийся учебник и вернуться к ланчу вряд ли получится. Но вот если одолжить у Куроко… Он наверняка набрал с собой кучу книжек. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что Куроко в комнате, где собралась вся команда, не было. Тайга сделал глубокий вдох и приготовился к неминуемой смерти.

— А вот и мы! — внезапно рявкнул за спиной Вакамацу.

Тайга подпрыгнул на полметра, если не больше, проклиная и свою предусмотрительность, и чертову, теперь уже бесшумную дверь.

— Вот бы ты так на площадке прыгал, Кагами, — Аомине хлопнул его по плечу и развалился на ближайшем диване.

Тайга подавил желание немедленно надрать ему задницу за то, что кинул утром. Еще будет время разобраться. А пока его гораздо больше интересовало, что команда Тоо в полном составе забыла в их домике.

— Спасибо, что пришли. Располагайтесь, пожалуйста, — сказала тренер, выразительно взглянув на Аомине. Тайга усмехнулся — делать тому намеки было бесполезно.

— Как продвигается расследование, Рико-сан? — вежливо поинтересовалась Момои, которая единственная из пришедших так и осталась стоять.

— Полным ходом, — ласково улыбнулась тренер, и Тайга понял, что спасен — наверняка сейчас она мысленно расчленяла Момои и рассовывала части тела по мусорным пакетам.

Тайга быстро занял место на диване рядом с Аомине и незаметно ущипнул его за бок. Тот дернулся и попытался отодвинуться. Вот только он был зажат между подлокотником и Тайгой. Бедный-бедный Аомине Дайки, до ужаса боящийся щекотки. Тайга положил ладонь ему на поясницу и легко погладил, Аомине задрожал. Тайга улыбнулся — кажется, он наконец распробовал блюдо, которое подают холодным.

— Нужна помощь, Рико-сан?

— Нет-нет, но спасибо за предложение, Момои-чан.

— Что-то случилось? Я думал, все уже давно на площадке, — сказал Тайга.

— О нет, зачем ты спросил? — закатил глаза Аомине.

— Да, случилось! Кто-то пытался помешать мне присутствовать на сегодняшнем матче, украв мой солнцезащитный крем! — едва не плача, сказала Момои.

— Это шутка такая, да? — рассмеялся Тайга.

— Нет, это не шутка, Кагами-кун, — нахмурилась тренер. — И не думай, что я забыла о тебе. Я все еще жду внятного ответа.

— Что, Кагами, у тебя нет алиби? — усмехнулся Аомине. — Чистосердечное признание… А впрочем, забей, тебя оно все равно не спасет.

— Можно подумать, у тебя есть алиби, придурок!

— В домик он вернулся перед самым завтраком, — радостно сообщил Вакамацу.

— Аомине-кун, что ты делал между половиной десятого вечера и восемью утра? — тренер снова потеряла интерес к Тайге.

— Спал на крыше одного из домиков.

— Кто-нибудь тебя видел?

— Хозяйская кошка. Она немного полежала рядом, а потом ушла домой.

— А еще кто-нибудь? — Если бы от молний, которые метал взгляд тренера, можно было получать электроэнергию, ее хватило бы на всю гостиницу. — Желательно умеющий разговаривать.

— Никого больше, — пожал плечами Аомине. — Хотя… Когда я проснулся посреди ночи, на другом конце крыши парень с девушкой любовались звездами. Не знаю, видели они меня или нет, очень уж увлеклись… ночным небом, — добавил он со смешком. — И вроде парень был в очках… Может, поискать среди постояльцев? Вряд ли тут так уж много очкариков.

— Достаточно, Аомине-кун, я проверю твою информацию, — быстро сказала тренер, записывая что-то в блокноте. Уши у нее стали красными, как футболка Хьюги, который вдруг заинтересовался пейзажем за окном.

Вот засранец! Отмазался-таки. Но как ему это удалось?! Аомине просто не мог прогуляться до крыши, где зажимались тренер с Хьюгой, и обратно. Тайга, конечно, не был порнозвездой, но с задачей не дать Аомине отвлекаться во время секса до сих пор отлично справлялся.

***  
— Твоя главная эротическая фантазия — ничего не делать? — выдохнул Тайга. Ужасно хотелось подрочить, но со связанными руками он мог надеяться только на Аомине. А тот явно не собирался ему помогать.

— Но я делаю, — Аомине легко коснулся губами его колена.

— Нифига ты не делаешь, только смотришь!

— Вот именно. Мне нравится смотреть, — Аомине толкнулся пальцами глубже. — Хочу увидеть, как ты будешь кончать.

Тайга бессильно застонал — пальцев было недостаточно, хотелось большего. Аомине тоже хотелось, об этом недвусмысленно говорил бугор в его боксерах, так какого черта столько тянуть?! Или он собирался заставить Тайгу умолять? Если да, то у него получалось — Тайга был уже на грани.

— Хватит меня растягивать, ты даже в первый раз не возился так долго.

— Сегодня тоже первый раз, в какой-то степени.

Тайга сразу понял: ему не понравится то, что задумал Аомине. И все равно оказался не готов, когда тот вытащил из-под кровати коробку с вибратором. Гладким, черным, расширяющимся кверху вибратором. Тайга сглотнул.

— Ты где его взял?

— Что значит, где? Купил, разумеется. Не думаешь же ты, что я запихну в тебя штуку, которой уже кто-то пользовался? — возмутился Аомине.

— Да у тебя денег не хватило бы!

— А ты эксперт по ценам на вибраторы?

— Ну, я захожу иногда по рекламным ссылкам, — пробормотал Тайга. Хоть бы Аомине не спросил, чем именно он там интересовался.

— Умеешь ты обломать кайф, Бакагами. Чтоб ты знал, я полгода на него копил.

— Но мы встречаемся всего три месяца.

— Ну да, — Аомине почесал затылок. — Подловил.

Неужели… их случайный первый раз по пьяни был не таким уж случайным? Хотя для Тайги он никогда таким и не был. Выходит, не только для него?

— Да, я соврал, — Аомине словно прочитал его мысли. — А что я должен был сказать? Эй, Кагами, я на тебя давно дрочу, давай встречаться?.. Чего лыбишься?

— Ты такой романтик, — ухмыльнулся Тайга.

— Заткнись, — Аомине снова двинул пальцами, и Тайге стало не до смеха.

***  
«Не мог сказать, что я был с тобой, придурок?» — набрал Тайга в мобильном и всунул его в руку Аомине.

«Сам придурок! И чем мы занимались вдвоем ночью на крыше? Тоже звездами любовались?» — прочитал он, когда тот вернул телефон.

Смысл в словах Аомине, конечно, был. И потом, это ведь Тайга предложил пока никому не говорить. Он не стеснялся отношений с Аомине, просто до сих пор не верилось, что все происходит на самом деле. С самой первой неловкой взаимной дрочки, когда они оба кончили, даже не успев до конца раздеться, до вчерашнего эксперимента с гребаным вибратором. Поэтому они решили — если продержатся вместе до нового года, значит, это серьезно и можно рассказать друзьям.

«Все равно ты козел».

«Я тебя тоже люблю».

— Кагами-кун, ты находишь это забавным? — ворвался в сознание голос тренера.

— Нет, я вовсе не… — Тайга зажал рот рукой, пытаясь скрыть идиотскую улыбку, и вскочил на ноги. — Простите, меня тошнит, — и побежал в туалет. Кажется, на легкую смерть рассчитывать уже не приходилось, но признание Аомине Дайки того стоило.

Когда он вернулся, в комнате были только Аомине и Киеши.

— А где все?

— Всех, кто смог отмазаться, отпустили, — ответил Аомине.

— А ты чего остался? Позлорадствовать?

— Разумеется. Не мог же я пропустить, как тебя будут дрючить.

— Ну еще бы!

— Похоже, без алиби только мы с тобой, — Киеши совершенно не выглядел расстроенным. — Хотя она того стоила, правда?

— Кто? — нахмурился Тайга.

— Девчонка твоя, — рассмеялся Киеши. — Ты бы хоть засосы спрятал.

— А она у тебя страстная, — подхватил Аомине. — И почему тебе так повезло?

— Сам до сих пор не могу поверить в свое счастье! — Тайга попытался натянуть ворот футболки повыше. Обычно Аомине не оставлял следов на видных местах. Но вчера все было по-другому.

***  
Если бы Тайга не подбил Аомине сбежать с тренировки и побросать мяч на уличной площадке, Вакамацу бы заработал сердечный приступ. Или стал убийцей, что вероятнее. А у Тайги были планы на живого Аомине Дайки. Желание заняться сексом без презерватива в них тоже входило. Поэтому когда Аомине предложил пари — выигравший делает в постели с проигравшим абсолютно все, что захочет — Тайга долго не раздумывал. Совсем не раздумывал, если точнее. Правда картинка, как он кончает в задницу Аомине, оказалась слишком яркой и отвлекающей, в результате чего Тайга продул с разгромным счетом. Впрочем, Аомине решил побыть благородным победителем и пообещал, что на следующий день они поменяются ролями.

Пока же у них была проблема поважнее — где воплотить свои грязные фантазии. Туалеты с душевыми подходили только для быстрого перепиха, в чьей-то спальне их душевный порыв вряд ли оценили бы соседи по комнате. Аомине предлагал забраться на крышу, но Тайге совсем не улыбалось отморозить зад — несмотря на лето, ночи все равно были прохладными.

— Тецу говорил, что здесь есть комната, в которой обитает мононоке, — сказал вдруг Аомине.

— Ну да, кажется, им рассказывали что-то такое на ознакомительной экскурсии, — хмыкнул Тайга. Эту экскурсию они с Аомине провели в тесной кладовке, с трудом уместившись среди швабр и ведер. В общем, гораздо круче, чем их сокомандники. — А что?

— А то, что если там обитает мононоке, значит, в этой комнате никто не останавливается, и она будет в полном нашем распоряжении. Расспроси Тецу.

— Ты уверен, что трахаться рядом со злобным мстительным духом — такая уж хорошая идея?

— Кагами, не гони, в Тейко Тецу тоже называли призраком спортзала, а на самом деле никакого призрака не было. Уверен, байку про мононоке придумали хозяева гостиницы для привлечения туристов. 

Тайгу не слишком убедили его слова, но Аомине бы поднял его на смех, поэтому он промолчал. А во время ужина спросил Куроко. Тот ответственно отнесся к его интересу и рассказал в подробностях о кровавом массовом убийстве, произошедшем больше пятидесяти лет назад. От ужаса Тайга едва не забыл уточнить, где же находится место преступления. Да и желания заниматься всяким развратом поубавилось. Хотя Аомине оказался прав — комната действительно никому не сдавалась.

— Да здесь самый настоящий траходром! — присвистнул Аомине, разделавшись с замком на двери. Тайга решил, что не хочет знать, кто его этому научил.

— И мононоке в придачу, — буркнул он, оглядываясь по сторонам. Номер люкс был на порядок круче их бюджетных домиков.

— Ну уж нет, я не собираюсь делиться, — Аомине ухватил Тайгу за задницу и притянул к себе. — Ему придется найти себе кого-то другого, Кагами Тайга сегодня занят.

— Только сегодня? — рассмеялся Тайга.

— И завтра, и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра… — Аомине куснул его за шею.

— Осторожней! Следы останутся.

— Не выйдет, ты же проиграл, терпи, — пробормотал Аомине. А когда он мокро лизнул место укуса, Тайге вообще стало плевать и на следы, и на мононоке.

***  
— Так что все-таки случилось? — спросил Тайга.

— Ночью у Момои пропал крем, она обвинила во всем Рико. А у Рико оказалось алиби, потому что Хьюга наконец… — Киеши замялся. — В общем, неважно, у Рико было алиби.

— Только Сацуки уперлась рогом и заявила, что очкарик покрывает вашу тренершу, а на самом деле не было у них никакой свиданки, потому что он никогда не решится ей признаться, — хмыкнул Аомине. — Тренерша, конечно, такого оскорбления не стерпела и заявила, что найдет виновного и заставит Сацуки публично извиниться.

Теперь стало ясно, как Аомине узнал о Хьюге с тренером. Наверняка Момои, обнаружив пропажу, первым делом побежала жаловаться Дай-чану, а он придумал, как использовать эту информацию, чтобы отмазаться.

— Так вот почему тренировочный матч отменили, — наконец произнес Тайга. — Но как тренер Тоо это допустил?

— А он лежит с отравлением, съел за ужином что-то несвежее, — ответил Аомине.

— И коктейль из абсента с шампанским тут совершенно ни при чем, — рассмеялся Киеши.

— Врешь, — выдохнул Аомине.

— Зачем мне врать? Я видел его вчера в местном ночном клубе, — пожал плечами тот.

— А ты что там делал? — удивился Тайга.

— Как тебя туда вообще пустили? — добавил Аомине.

— Знаете, парни, мое отсутствие алиби тоже того стоило, — улыбнулся Киеши, и больше им не удалось вытянуть из него никаких подробностей.

А когда в комнату вошли тренер с Момои, стало уже не до личной жизни Киеши.

— Это точно Кагами, — сказал Аомине, до того как тренер успела открыть рот. — Он моментально сгорает на солнце.

— Эй, Ахомине!

— А ты откуда знаешь? — прищурилась она.

— И правда, Дай-чан, откуда? Даже я этого не знаю, — заметила Момои, переводя внимательный взгляд с него на Тайгу.

— Посмотрите на его кожу! Такая светлая.

— Да по сравнению с тобой только негры не кажутся бледными! — Тайга поднял руку перед собой. Не такая уж и светлая у него кожа, пусть этот придурок не бредит.

— Как бы там ни было, похититель уже нашелся, так что это неважно, — отмахнулась тренер.

— Кто? — хором спросили Тайга с Аомине.

— Ниго, — ответил Куроко. Заорали они тоже хором. Даже Киеши дернулся.

— Момои-сан, мне очень жаль. Я виноват, что не углядел за своей собакой, — продолжил Куроко как ни в чем не бывало. — Пожалуйста, не сердись на Ниго, он не специально. Когда я увидел у него в зубах твой крем…

— Надеюсь, Ниго не поранился? — воскликнула Момои. — Баночка же стеклянная.

— Не волнуйся, с Ниго все в порядке. А вот крем уже было не спасти. Поэтому я съездил в город и купил тебе другой. Я не уверен, подойдет ли он, но…

— Тецу-кун, ты такой милый! — Момои повисла на нем. — Спасибо-спасибо! Ты ни в чем не виноват. И конечно, я не сержусь на Ниго.

— Ну, раз с этим разобрались… — кашлянула тренер.

— Ах, да, Рико-сан, я должна извиниться перед тобой, — улыбнулась Момои, выпустив Куроко из объятий. — Прости, что заподозрила тебя в дурных намерениях. А еще прости, что сомневалась в Хьюге-сане. Я рада, что он наконец решился признаться в своих чувствах, мы все очень болели за него.

— Все? — пробормотала тренер, залившись краской.

Тайга, Аомине, Киеши и Куроко закивали, Ниго тявкнул. Она закрыла лицо руками. Все деликатно промолчали, даже Аомине.

— Может, теперь мы наконец поиграем в баскетбол? — предложил Куроко, когда пауза затянулась.

— Да, точно! — тренер схватилась за свисток. — Общий сбор перед домиком через десять минут, — и тут же умчалась.

— Тецу-кун, поможешь мне намазать спину кремом?

— Конечно, Момои-сан.

— А я пойду поищу Хьюгу, — сказал Киеши.

Тайга с Аомине остались вдвоем.

— Не дуйся, Кагами.

— Ты назвал меня бледным, кретин.

— Не бледным, а светлокожим, — Аомине положил свою руку поверх его. — Мне нравится сочетание.

Тайга сглотнул. Больше всего сейчас хотелось утащить Аомине обратно в номер с мононоке и показать, что нравится ему. Но надо было сосредоточиться на игре — продуть второй раз подряд он не имел права.

— Я еще не простил тебя за то, что не разбудил утром, — сказал он.

— Я будил! Но ты так крепко спал, что у меня ничего не получилось. Да и жалко стало, ты выглядел очень уставшим.

— Если бы ты еще постарался, чтобы это прозвучало не так самодовольно, — хмыкнул Тайга. — Ну ничего, ночью я за все отыграюсь.

— Если победишь сегодня.

— Ты охренел?! Мы так не договаривались!

— Просто пытаюсь смотивировать тебя выложиться по полной.

— Мне это не нужно, я и так тебя размажу.

— Я прямо дрожу от страха!

— И правильно делаешь.

***  
С ужина Тайга возвращался в приподнятом настроении. Они уделали Тоо, пусть и с перевесом всего в одно очко, главное — результат! Киеши пообещал прикрыть его отсутствие перед тренером, значит, можно было не спеша заняться подготовкой к сегодняшней ночи. В общем, жизнь была просто отличной!

Постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, словно герой шпионского боевика, Тайга дошел до номера с мононоке. Судя по царившему бардаку, обслуживающий персонал еще не успел туда добраться. Тайга вздохнул и принялся за дело. С Аомине сталось бы заняться сексом и прямо посреди горы мусора, а он терпеть не мог беспорядок. Наверное, поэтому Аомине привел его к себе домой всего один раз — вместо того чтобы воспользоваться отсутствием родителей, Тайга затеял генеральную уборку в его комнате.

Надо было все предусмотреть, Тайга не собирался допускать таких глупых ошибок, как Аомине, который перед секс-марафоном даже не удосужился проверить, достаточно ли у них презервативов и смазки. Ну, положим с первым был полный порядок, да и то исключительно благодаря Тайге — он до сих пор не мог забыть широко распахнутые глаза продавщицы, отпускавшей ему эту гору резинок. А вот со вторым вышел облом. Когда Аомине посреди ночи заявил, что смазка закончилась, Тайга подумал, что понимает Вакамацу как никто другой — придурка хотелось не просто убить, а с особой жестокостью!

К счастью, когда было нужно, Аомине умел двигаться так же быстро, как на баскетбольной площадке. И даже ухитрился найти не самую плохую замену смазке — во всяком случае, лучше оливкового масла, которое они однажды использовали, когда на улице шел проливной дождь, а трахаться хотелось до боли в яйцах. Надо бы запомнить на будущее, что годится в качестве альтернативы. Тайга хорошенько встряхнул простыню, и под кровать укатилась круглая стеклянная баночка — повезло, что хоть не разбилась. Надпись «SPF 50» на этикетке была смутно знакомой, но только прочитав «Солнцезащитный крем для чувствительной кожи», Тайга все понял. Выходит, Ниго был ни при чем, Куроко свалил кражу на него только для того, чтобы погасить конфликт между тренером и Момои. А Аомине… это Аомине.

— Вот засранец, — пробормотал Тайга, и как ни стыдно было это признавать, восхищения в его фразе было больше, чем осуждения. Тайга швырнул наполовину пустую баночку в мусорный пакет — от улик надо избавляться сразу.

— Хозяюшка ты моя, так и знал, что найду тебя тут.

— Пришел помочь убраться?

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы так думать, Кагами, — ухмыльнулся Аомине. — В следующий раз, когда будет моя очередь воплощать свои фантазии…

— Я не хочу этого знать!

— …я надену на тебя фартук. Только фартук. Думаю, тебе пойдет.

— Я рад, что сегодня не твоя очередь, — рассмеялся Кагами. — Кстати, Аомине, а что ты вчера принес, когда у нас смазка закончилась?

— Понятия не имею. В холодильнике стояла банка, там было написано что-то про водоустойчивую формулу, ну я и решил, что сойдет, — Аомине подошел к нему сзади и прижался всем телом. — А что?

— Ничего, забей, — махнул рукой Тайга. Как это в духе Аомине — заварить кашу и даже не понять этого. Тайга отставил в сторону пакет, все равно уже не получилось бы сосредоточиться на уборке. — Но если забудешь смазку в следующий раз, трахну тебя насухую.

— И это меня он называл извращенцем!

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь утром, — ухмыльнулся Тайга и заткнул его самым действенным способом. Ночь только начиналась.


End file.
